No Matter What I'll Get You
by Dark Moon Star Night
Summary: What level will they stoop to? high school life. View the life of Naruto characters and my OC. Love. Romance. Hate. Egotastic Bastards.


**My Words**** before the story starts I want you to know:**

**I am saying this now. The ratings may change. There are no main parings. This is basically a story about the characters that I think are best for each other. The other characters not in couples WILL appear. I hope you will like this story. I will add some more kinds of things like betrayal if I can think of anywhere to put them. I will be doing the couples one by one. I will not start a new couple until the previous couple is done.**

**-------------------------------- **

**Summary:****a better summary than the one outside.**

Five friends. Five different personalities. One difficult life. Look into the normal high school life for these girls. Romance. Love. Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino. Hyuuga Hinata. Tenten. Genshi Chi.

Haruno Sakura: Goth. Two personalities. A morning person. Talks loudly.

Yamanaka Ino: Goth. Loud. Easily pissed person. Likes boys, boys, and boys.

Hyuuga Hinata: Goth. Nice. (A/N: I decided not to make Hinata a shy person.)

Tenten: Goth. Loves weapons.

Genshi Chi: Goth. hates to be bugged.

Couples: OCxKakashi, SakuraxGaara, NarutoxHinata, KibaxIno, TemarixShikamaru, KurenaixAsuma, AnkoxGenma, NejixTenten, KankuroxNarutoxHinata, SakuraxGaaraxSasukexLee

-------------------------

Sakura just woke up. She slowly crept around to Hinata's room. The girl woke up Hinata and Chi quickly. Hinata quickly brushed her teeth. She walked to the kitchen and made breakfast. Sakura was doing her normal routines. She tied up her waist length hair. Then Sakura straightened out her bangs. She took her eyeliner and carefully put it on. Then she took the eye shadow and chose the shiny dark blue. Sakura swiftly walk to her closet and took out a black shirt.. The shirt said 'Bite me bitch!' Then she took out her black skirt with blood red edges and put it on. She attached her bracelet on her wrist. Sakura then went to go help Hinata.

Chi tied up her butt length hair. She made so that it covered her left eye. It was black with purple and silver highlights. She put on black eyeliner and put on shiny dark purple eye shadow. She put on a black shirt. It showed her mid drift. The shirt said 'Hell has an owner and that's me.' She put on a mini skirt with silver edges on. She attached her best friends for life bracelet onto a string then tied it to the edge of her shirt. It was hanging; so then she took the other end of the string and put it into her back pocket. She then entered the kitchen to see Sakura leave.

---------------------- **After Sakura finishes dressing…**

Sakura walked down to the kitchen. She saw Hinata's attire. It was a black shirt with a dark blue edge on her left sleeve. It said 'Life's a bitch.' She wore black pants. She also had her bracelet on. It was attached to the belt part of the pants. "Do you need help Hinata?" Sakura ask smiling.

"No Sakura-chan but can you go wake up Tenten and Ino?" Hinata said smiling back, happy that Sakura was being polite.

"No problem," said Sakura.

She walked up the stairs and entered Ino's room. She shook Ino so she would wake up but with no prevail. Sakura suddenly smirked mischievously. She walked to the bathroom and filled the cup up with cold water then poured it all over Ino. She woke up screaming thus waking up Tenten. "SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Ino screamed.

"You wouldn't wake up so I did what I had to do. Besides it woke up Tenten so I killed two birds with one stone," Sakura said back smirking.

"Oh fine. Now get out of my room so I can change," Ino said.

That caught Sakura off guard. '_She would have been screaming and cussing her head off at me…. Oh well.'_ Sakura thought.

By the time Sakura went down Tenten was already at the table, eating her breakfast. She wore a black shirt. On her sleeve was a Chinese dragon. On the front it said 'Don't mess with me' Tenten too wore a black pants. Her bracelet was attached to the hole on the sleeve of her shirt. Sakura sat down and finished her breakfast. She put her dish in the dishwasher then Tenten did the same. Hinata went after Tenten. Chi then put her dish in. Ino finally came down and finished her breakfast. She, like all the others, wore a black shirt too. Her shirt was a spaghetti shirt. It said 'What guys do girls do better.' She wore a miniskirt. It barely covered her underwear. By the time Ino was done everyone was getting impatient. The bracelet was attached to a string and tied onto the edge of her skirt. Ino finally came out at 7:15 A.M. They got into their respected transportation. Ino got into her hot pink with black fire car. Tenten drove a white and blood red fire car. Hinata got into a simple dark blue car. Sakura got onto her blood red car. Chi got onto her motorcycle. It was black with blood red fire on it. She went ahead of the other girls. (A/N: the order was Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and then Chi.) She looked back and waved. They waved back at her. She arrived at school first. Everyone was gawking at the sight of a motorcycle rider. They wondered who was the rider. They were surprised that it was a girl. After about a minute or so the other girls came. "That took you guys long enough," said Chi but you could tell she was fighting the smirk off her face.

"If you're that impatient then next time wait for us," retorted Ino.

"Whatever. Let's go," said Chi.

With that they began their walk towards the office. The guys were giving them catcalls. They just ignored them. Soon they found the office. They entered and got their schedules. Tenten had Locker 619. Ino had Locker 621. Hinata had Locker 623. Sakura had Locker 625. Chi had Locker 627.

**Chi's Schedule: ****(A/N: Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, and Lee have the same schedule as Chi)**

**Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi Room 104**

**Gym: Maito Gai **

**English: Hatake Kakashi Room 104**

**Science: Orochimaru Room 109**

**Lunch C**

**Calculus: Anko and Genma Room 216**

**Social Studies: Yuhi Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi Room 318**

**Band: Umino Iruka Room 96**

**Free Period**

**--------- **

**Tenten's Schedule: ****(A/N: Neji has the same as Tenten)**

**Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi Room 104**

**Gym: Maito Gai**

**English: Hatake Kakashi Room 104**

**Calculus: Anko and Genma Room 216**

**Lunch C**

**Science: Orichmaru Room 109 **

**Social Studies: Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma Room 318**

**Band: Umino Iruka Room 96**

**Free Period**

**---------- **

**Ino's Schedule:**** (A/N: Kiba has the same schedule as Ino)**

**Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi Room 104**

**Gym: Maito Gai**

**English: Hatake Kakashi Room 104**

**Band: Umino Iruka Room 96**

**Lunch C**

**Science: Orichmaru Room 109 **

**Social Studies: Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma Room 318**

**Calculus: Anko and Genma Room 216**

**Free Period**

**--------------- **

**Hinata's Schedule: ****(A/N: Naruto and Kankuro has the same as Hinata)**

**Homeroom: Hatake Kakashi Room 104**

**Gym: Maito Gai **

**English: Hatake Kakashi Room 104 **

**Band: Umino Iruka Room 96**

**Lunch C**

**Calculus: Anko and Genma Room 216**

**Social Studies: Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma Room 318**

**Science: Orochimaru Room 109**

**Free Period**

**------------------------------**

They slowly walked towards the classroom. They took seats in the back. Chi sat down next to the window. Sakura sat next to her. Tenten sat next to her. Hinata sat next to Tenten. Ino sat next to Hinata. They made no movement to start a conversation. They slowly took out their things and did something else. Chi was staring out the window. Sakura was doodling. Tenten was cleaning her kunai. Hinata was playing with her cell phone. Ino was just lying her head on the table. Kakashi came in 5 minutes before the next class was to start. "YOU'RE LATE," yelled a blond hair boy. He apparently had whiskers.

"Naruto sit down," sighed Kakashi.

'_So that's his name,' _thought Chi.

Kakashi sat on his chair and started to read Make Out Paradise. Chi stared at him for about thirty seconds then looked away. "Oh and will the five new students please come up and introduce yourself," Kakashi stated after Chi looked away. '_She's an interesting one,'_ he thought. They sighed but stood up nonetheless. "My name is Tenten. Last name not important. I love weapons. Mess with me and you shall die," Tenten said starting the introductions.

"My name's Hinata. Don't mess with me."

"My name's Ino. I like boys, boys, and boys."

She flashed a smile and the class sweat dropped. "My name's Sakura. My hair is naturally pink."

Obviously Chi was not paying attention. She was staring out the window. Sighing Tenten stood up and threw a kunai aimed towards her. Chi, being a brilliant girl, heard it and ducked in time. "Chi please pay attention. It's your turn," Tenten said calmly.

"Oh! What were we suppose to do again?" Chi asked sarcastically.

"Introduce yourself," Hinata said lifting her eyes off her phone.

"Um…. My name is Chi." She then went to her seat. The boys were staring at the girls. Shikamaru was not paying attention for he had a girlfriend. Her name was Temari. Shino and Choji just didn't care. Neji was interested in Tenten. Kiba was interested in Ino. Naruto was interested in both Sakura and Hinata. Kankuro was interested in Hinata. Sakura caught the eye of Sasuke, Gaara, and Lee. Chi caught the eye of Kakashi.

-------------------------

**Author's Note: **

_**What do you think? No flames please. If you like Kankuro tell me someone you think he goes with that is not already in a couple. R&R. Next Chapter coming soon. I need to finish typing it .**_

_**Dark Moon Star Night**_


End file.
